The Overpowered Humans: The Series
by OrbitingTheSun
Summary: In an AU where Humans have become really Overpowered, it is up to them and only them to be the heroes of the galaxy!
1. Chapter 1

Overpowered Humans the series

**In an AU where humanity gained way too much power early on, only they can destroy the evils of the galaxy, and be cool doing it.**

General Williams had an arrogant smirk on his face; all was going well on Shanxi now that reinforcements came. The evil race of creatures that called themselves Turians were being systematically hunted down and killed. The Turians had come not too long ago to invade Shanxi, but when they came they met the fierce resistance. What the Turians did not realize was that every single human being had been given special training just in case for an event like this. Lampposts turned into turrets, high powered shields went over all the major cities, and every single colonist had combat training, somehow.

The Turians invaded the planet, but it might as well have been armed with squirt guns, you see the humans had invented better guns that worked using ugh let's say rail gun technology (that sounds cool and advanced). The Turian invasion force was repelled off the planet, within approximately 4-5 minutes. The Turians lost all of their men, while the humans lost zero, (in fact a few humans said their health was better afterwards). After the initial battle the Systems Alliance oversized fleet came in totally unexpected and surprised the Turians, that's because the humans created an FTL that's totally different to the mass relay method of travel (what were you thinking? Humans would use the same FTL as aliens!).

The mega fleet of ships containing 100 corvettes, 490 destroyers, 750 fighters, 563 bombers, and 73 dreadnoughts (this is about 4% of the human navy) came in to destroy the Turians. After the carnage the humans found the remnants of the Turian fleet. The humans next used their super advanced AI, to find out everything on an entirely alien computer. Using the information gained on the alien computers the Systems Alliance found out everything about the Citadel. Instead deciding to try talking with anyone to see if this was all a big misunderstanding the humans single handedly invaded all of Turian space, and massacred entire planets out of pure revenge **(in this universe YOU DON'T MESS AROUND WITH THE HUMAN RACE). **The humans also crushed the Turian military in 45 minutes.

During the conquest of the Turians a meeting of councilors is taking place,

Asari Councilor: this is all your fault, let's make peace with these humans

Turian Councilor: No I want to go to war, we can still win

Salarian Councilor: I don't know

(The councilors go on like this for about 5 hours)

Then, a massive rupture in space occurs next to the Citadel. The entire Systems Alliance fleet comes into view. The fleet puts the Council fleet to shame. The humans have hundreds of thousands of ships, and millions of men ready to kill. The Councilors seeing this cowered under the sheer might of humanity.

Suddenly a ship teleported, (that's right humans can teleport), into the Citadel. The human ambassadors arrived, with an escort of 25 super guards, and 97 invisible assassins. They went to the Councilors room to talk with them.

Human Ambassador: WE DEMAND PEACE

Asari Councilor: ok, just sign these papers right here and you'll be a part of the citadel, and be forced to dramatically decrease you're power

Human Ambassador: we decline

All the councilors were horrified, no one has ever not joined the Citadel!

Turian Councilor: WHY ARE YOU NOT JOINING THE CITADEL COUNCIL BRO?

Human Ambassador: CAUSE YOUR RULES SUCK BRO!

Turian Councilor: WHY BRO? WHY!

Human Ambassador: YOU WANT US TO DECREASE OUR FLEET SIZE BRO!

Turian Councilor: THOSE ARE THE RULES BRO!

Human Ambassador: YAH WELL SOMETIMES PEOPLE GOTTA CREATE THEIR OWN RULES BRO!

Turian Councilor: RULES LAY DOWN THE FOUNDATIONS OF PROPER SOCIETY BRO!

Human Ambassador: YOU WANT TO FIGHT BRO?

The Turian councilor and the human ambassador looked at each other for a few seconds until the Turian Councilor caved in due to the awesomeness of humanity.

Turian Councilor: all right you win, we'll back off bro.

The day the Turians lost the Bro off was a turning point in galactic history, no longer was it the age of the Council, it was the age of humankind.

_Up next on the all-powerful and morally correct overpowered humans! The humans encounter the evil monocle wearing and mustache twirling Batarians!_

**An Overpowered human's story- **story where humans are more advanced than aliens, and given extreme advantages over all other species, most of the story involves curb stomps, and a human race that is much more morally upright than aliens

**Hello everyone I've decided to return to the world of the overpowered humans. Upon reading so many of these fics I feel like I can write an Overpowered humans story of my own. I tell you all the truth, I was actually a pro Cerberus, Pro human mass effect payer, but reading a story where everything just comes so easy to humans, without sacrifice and hard work seems wrong, but that's just on this will probably be infrequent though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Own Mass Effect

**The Batarians vs the Over powered Humans!**

On the dark imperial world of Kar'shan lived the most evil, vile, sick, twisted, manically, deranged, nefarious, people who think the Resident evil film series is good, self-indulgent, lying, evil again, kitten kicking, manipulating, fart in an elevator then blame it on someone else so they won't get made fun (Yah there those kind of people)race that lived In the galaxy. The Batarians as they called themselves where complete dicks to anyone they met. They thought they were the big deal in the galaxy so they just took whatever the hell they wanted, that is until the Over powered humans showed up.

Ever since the Humans came to the Citadel everyone has been like "wow those humans are so cool, we should invite them to all our cool parties and stuff". That just made the Batarians even more insanely jealous that they could never in a thousand years be as cool as the Humans.

It was in a restaurant that looked like it was trying really hard to look like it would be the quality of an Outback Steakhouse, but you knew it wasn't going to be as good as Outback Steakhouse a meeting took place of the most evil of the Batarian leaders. Together clad in bone armor they thought up of the most heinously evil things they could do to humans. Then one of the Batarians stepped forward, and proclaimed,

"Attention fellow Batarians! You know how the humans have a supper advanced fleet and super powerful army, we should invade them!"

Another Batarian stood up,

"Sick idea man, I see no holes in that plan at all!"

Finally one last Batarian said,

"Yah then everyone's going to be like, "You know whose cool, those Batarians"

The Batarians all applauded as they consumed baby seal meat with their bare hands in a gluttonous manner. Then they all rushed out, leaving the poor last Batarian who was to slow to pay for the entire dinner by himself, as customary in their culture. And he tipped the waitress exactly one dollar and seventy five cents...

The Batarian armada approached Earth armed to the teeth ready to attack. Then out of nowhere the preliminary Earth defense systems activating ripping the entire Batarian Navy to shreds. The Humans who noticed they were being attacked went in to full rage mode and launched an all-out offensive on Batarian space. The Batarian's where obliterated in about one hour. The humans only lost one soldier who was given the highest medals the Humans had. His last words where engraved on are Tombstone, "I'm completely sure that this gun is not loaded"

The Batarians from that point on where forced to not leave there home system, and could only twirl their moustaches on Mondays-Fridays from 8:00 to 11:00

**No sympathy for the Batarians, none at all. They were created to be the villain race, and on top of that the only slave owners in the galaxy. In most over powered Humans fics they get utterly destroyed to show the might of the humans and their moral superiority. Also the Batarians are always the aggressors, don't they know that the Humans are ridiculously over powered?**

**On a side note I actually have not eaten at an Outback Steakhouse in years so I don't know how the quality is right now of the food they sell. I just happened to see a commercial for it today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own Mass Effect**

**The Rise of Coalition**

The Citadel species were in awe at the decimation of the Batarians. Around the galaxy humans where applauded for their victory against Batarians. I mean how badass is a people that launch a bloodthirsty war just to show their moral superiority to others. Many races start to doubt their allegiance to the Council in turn. Meanwhile the Systems Alliance began to start accepting alien races into its fold under the new name the Coalition because why the hell not?

**Tuchunka**

Wrex: Attention all Krogan, I have come to announce that I have stopped my career as a mercenary to be the leader of the Krogan.

Random Krogan number 232: Why should we make you our leader?

Wrex: It's because I said so that's why.

Random Krogan number 174: He does have a good point.

Wrex: As your leader I say that all Krogan must join the Coalition immediately. All we need to do is form a government around me, stop being overly violent, and conform to all of the Coalition rules. Now let's get to it!

The rest of the Krogan around Tuchunka and the galaxy join Wrex in his beliefs. Within weeks the Krogan transform themselves into the Coalitions newest member. A functioning government is created in the model of the systems Alliance (who better to copy from then the humans?), the krogan reverse their age old culture of violence/warrior law, get the genophage from the ever so scientifically brilliant/generous humans, and now have the highest majors in the liberal arts of all the species in the galaxy. And they never could have done this without the help of the humans.

**Migrant Fleet**

Quarian Admiral 1: Alright guys I got an Idea so hear me out, how about we join the Coalition? Did you see what they did to the Batarians earlier this week? Look they even gave us an invitation after they announced the creation of the Coalition.

Quarian Admiral 2: I've read that invitation, it says that if we join the coalition then we have to stop trying to recapture our home world, but we get to settle on a Coalition planet where scientists will help cure our immune systems, also we all get free pizza when we get there.

**FOR THE SAKE OF COMEDY IN THIS AU QUARIANS CAN EAT PIZZA THANK YOU**

Quarian Admiral 3: Those demands are ludicrous, I think we all know that the humans are going to cheat us out of those pizza's right when we get there. I bet they're all going to be pineapple anyways.

Quarians Admiral 2: No, it says right here on the fine print that we all get one medium pizza of our choosing.

Quarian Admiral 3: Well what if some people don't like pizza, what then? What then!

Quarian Admiral 2: Then we can substitute a pizza for a purchase of equal value, like an ice cream sundae or a smoothie.

Quarian Admiral 3: I don't know if a smoothie or an ice cream sundae is equal to a pizza.

Quarian Admiral 2: I say it's good enough, also I suppose that whole getting our immune system bolstered is a good thing to.

Quarian Admiral 3: I don't like it, but I'll go with it.

Quarian Admiral 1: Then we are all in agreement; the Quarians will join the Coalition. And I forgot to mention that Admiral Daro Xen gets removed from duty as of right now and gets imprisoned.

Daro Xen: Wait what did I do?

Quarian Admiral 1: Come on we all know you were going to try something crazy and stupid.

Daro Xen: Yah your right, I'll lead myself out now.

And so it was that the Quarians joined the Coalition. The humans helped the Quarians settle on a new planet and get their immune systems turned to a level where they didn't need suits. It should also be noted that every Quarian got their free pizza if they so choose to get one. All the cultures assimilated for the most part pretty well. (However the some Krogan never forgave the humans for not giving them the free pizza deal like the Quarians). All and all for creating a new multi species government the Coalition was a success, but then again how could it not be. How could it not be that humans couldn't do what the Council has successfully done for thousands of years? Oh yeah, it's because their goddamned human race that's why!

**The Overpowered humans are back, and now more overpowered than ever. This chapter deals with the creation of a multi species government headed by humans of course that opposes the Council like in most OP human's fanfics, with the two main races that join being the Quarians and Krogan. I have couple of problems with this happening ,**

**1. The Krogan are known to be very warrior/honor bound, and are culturally brought up to be violent. That's not saying they can't be unified and go into a new direction like in Mass Effect 3, but keep in mind the entire galaxy was at stake then. Even with crazy cool human abilities I always doubt the Krogan make the change of warrior to productive citizens of the Coalition that quickly.**

**2. The Quarians have been at war with the Geth for hundereds of years and finally with one meeting it's the humans who manage to convince them to stop? Once again it takes a lot to change a culture.**

**3. Humans actually having the ability to run a multi species government. While the Council is not the best political institution, it works and has worked over the thousands of years of its existence. The human created multi species government tends to be created by the brightest political leaders. And every human politician is seemingly corruption free. Are humans prepared to open their arms to every species in the mass effect galaxy? Are they prepared to accept their different cultures? The humans always hastily build a utopian government that is without flaw to counter the Citadel Council, but the problem is that every government no matter how perfect it may seem has flaws.**

**4. Lastly Quarian Admirals and Pizza that is all.**


End file.
